Womanizer
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: This is about what happens when Fang is forced into listening to Womanizer. What will he do? What will Max do? What will ANGEL do? Well, what are you waiting for? Read and find out! One-Shot!


**I do not own MR. JP does...duh...haha. I wrote a very random one-shot last night...Womanizer was stuck in my head...lol. so..i hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing it...haha. REVIEW!**

**Womanizer**

The kids begged me to listen to music. We were making random cookies in my mom's kitchen while she was at work.

Iggy decided to just 'watch' or rather listen in his case.

I finally gave in and reluctantly watched as Nudge and Angel ran to the radio and flipped through the stations. Once they found something they wanted, they blasted it.

I didn't think I'd ever heard it before, but it had a catchy rhythm. Before long, I was dancing along with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

When Fang came down the stairs and heard what we were listening to, I think he about had a heart attack. His face went pale and he gave me the evilest death glare I've ever seen.

I just smiled angelically at him and said, "Oh Fangy dear, why ever are you giving me such a dirty look?" I was trying so hard not to crack up laughing at his face.

He just stared at me. Then he turned around as fast as he could and literally flew up the stairs and slammed his door shut. I was positive that he was most likely scarred for life after listening to this song..

"Hey Nudge, what's that song called?"

"Um, it's called Womanizer by Britney Spears...Why? You aren't planning blackmail on Fang...are you?"

"Well, I wasn't, until now...." I must've gotten an evil look on my face because Angel and Nudge just busted up laughing.

-----**Later that Day**-----

I was walking by Fang's door, going to my room to take a nap. Who knew baking cookies with three little kids could be so tiring..?

What I heard when I walked by his door made me stop in my tracks. _Am I hearing right? Or have I died? I'm going for the 'I died' one....this seriously can not be happening....._

I ran to my room to grab the video camera that my mom gave me last week as a birthday present.

I creaked Fang's door open the slightest bit and tilted the camera so that I was recording him. He was sitting on his bed, updating his blog. Yes, that was very normal for him, but the other thing he was doing worried me quite a bit.

He seriously was _not_ acting like the Fang I know and love....but the one thing that came to mind, was this could be _very_ interesting....

-------**Later that week**--------

Fang and I were sitting in the living room watching TV and trying to distract ourselves from the boring day ahead of us.

I had told Angel a little bit about the video I took of Fang a few days ago and we were plotting against him. We were just trying to find the perfect time to embarrass the crap out of him.

Angel ran in right as I was thinking about the video. Of course, I hadn't told her what he was doing that was so strange, I told her she'd have to wait and find out. So, naturally, she couldn't wait to watch it.

"Hey Max, can we play truth or dare? I really wanna play and we're really, really bored!"

_And plus, if we play it right, we can show that video!!!_ Angel thought to me inside my head.

I grinned, "Yeah sure, Angel. That'd be alright with me. Go get the rest of the Flock. We'll do it in here."

After she left, Fang gave me a look that said, "Are you crazy?! Playing truth or dare with a mind reader?!"

I just grinned and laughed. "Oh, just wait and see, Fang."

It took the Flock about ten minutes to finally get settled in a circle in the living room. Ella even joined in on the fun.

Of course, Angel wanted to start since it was her idea. "Okay, I'll start. Hhmm...Gazzy, truth or dare?"

He looked at me nervously, then back at his sister. "Um..truth..?"

She got a very evil grin on her face that actually scared me. "Do you have a crush on a member of the Flock? And yes, Ella _is_ part of the Flock. If so, who is it?"

He gulped. Wow, Angel had dirt on her older brother, interesting. He looked around the circle, then in a small voice that was barely heard by everyone, said, "Um..yeah..I, uh.., have a uhh..crush on um...N-Nudge....."

His face looked like a tomato. And so did Nudge's in fact. It was so funny I couldn't help, but bust up laughing.

Talk about awkward moments though. Gazzy finally spoke up, "Um..Ella, truth or dare?"

She giggled, "Dare! I'm feeling very adventurous for some reason. Haha!" Now it was his turn to get a wicked grin on his face.

"Okay, then I dare you to kiss Iggy. On the lips!!" We all just busted up laughing except Iggy and Ella who blushed, but Ella leaned over and pecked Iggy on the lips and then smiled.

"Hey Max, truth or dare?"

Hm, I had to think about that. Which one would be safer? She was my sister after all.

"Hm, I pick...truth." Ella had to think for a minute. I don't think she was really expecting me to say that.

"If Mom and Jeb were to ever get back together, would you ever accept him as your dad or as part of the family?"

I didn't have to think about that. "No. I wouldn't. Not ever."

That made everyone shut up and look around nervously. "Anyways, Fang..truth or dare?"

_Angel, this is the _only_ time I will ever ask you to control a member of the Flock. But, can you please have Fang choose dare?_

_Yes, Max. Does this have anything to do with the tape?_

_Of course! Now is the perfect time to do it. Now please hurry!_

I felt her leave my mind and concentrate on Fang. His face went blank, but then he said, "Dare."

His face went back to normal, but he looked a bit confused. I smiled quite wickedly. "Fang, I dare you to take this tape and stick it into the VCR, so that all of us can watch it."

He looked at me with even an more confused expression then before, but took the tape anyways and got up to go put it in the VCR. He switched the TV over to video and pressed play.

As the tape began, it was static, then, a few seconds later, Fang's bedroom came onto the screen. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap typing. At first, things seemed pretty normal, but then things got interesting..

Out of nowhere, Fang burst into song:

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

What made it even more hilarious, was that right at the chorus, he started dancing a little bit. It was so un-Fang like. It was just hilarious.

I looked over at Fang and his mouth was open, his eyes were wide, and his face was pure red. I instantly knew that I would _majorly_ pay for this, but honestly, I didn't really care at the moment. I couldn't stop laughing.

He turned to face me and I saw a look of pure mortification.

He got up and ran upstairs. Maybe I shouldn't have shown that video.. "Hey guys, I have a confession. I actually took a video of Fang sitting with his computer typing on his blog, then gave it a bit of a make-over. He actually wasn't singing or anything like that. That was all me. And right now, I have to go apologize to Fang. If I don't come back, you'll know why."

I got up and walked up to his room. I felt so bad for doing that to him. I almost wanted to cry. It felt as if I had actually embarrassed myself when I tried embarrassing him. Well, I didn't _try_, I actually _did_ embarrass him, quite harshly I might add.

Before I could even knock on his door, it opened revealing Fang staring at me. He didn't even look mad at me.

I blushed, "Fang, I am so sorry, I didn't even think about how mad you would get. I just thought it would be funny. I am soo sorry. You have no-." My apology was interrupted with his lips crashing into mine. This was totally unexpected.

When he pulled away, I looked up at him with a very confused look on my face. "What the heck?!" He smiled and pulled me into his room. He dragged me over to the bed where he forced me down onto his lap.

"You see, Max, I wasn't all the way up here when you said that to the Flock. How you got the video, I guess I'll never know. And I really don't wanna know either..haha.., but thank you so much for lying and saying that you faked it. You saved my butt. And for that, I will forever be grateful. I love you, Max."

Huh. He just said all of that in one breath. Wow. "I love you too, Fang. I really do, but there's something you should know. I lied to the Flock. I didn't fake that video. It was all you."

**SO.....????? how did you like it?! i LOVED it..haha. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or else I will have Fang come and beat you up. As well as Max. HAHA! =D and you know they will....**


End file.
